Silver Raindrops
by Raven-Renae-Lynn
Summary: One-shots based of my fic Silver Waters. Requests are taken :).
1. Height Difference

**Featuring** **8 year old Kya, 8 year old Pietro, and Mama Natasha.**

 **Enjoy!**

Childhood was generally a time of innocence. But, for most kids, it was also a time when you teased someone, you don't think about the future when said teasing comes back to bite you in the butt.

Kya Milani, an Avenger in training - or Baby Avenger as nicknamed by Tony - was one of these kids.

"So how about it _Princessa_? Will you marry me?"

The little waterbender giggled. "Pietro, you're sweet and all, but you're too short for me."

Pietro Maximoff, a silver haired little boy with an extreme enhancement in his speed, and who was also a Baby Avenger, _was_ in fact shorter than Kya by at least four inches. He grinned and held his hand above the silver haired little girl's head. "Alright, so what you're saying is that if I grow tall like this, you'll marry me then, right?"

Kya wrinkled her nose in the small speedster's direction. "How about we see if the time actually comes _shorty_?"

"Fine! You're on! But you _won't_ be able to ignore me when I'm tall and handsome..."

The waterbender giggled again. "Whatever you say _little_ _one_."

At that moment, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow and Kya's adopted mother, came from around the corner. "It's time for spaaring _ребенок паук_."

Kya ran towards her mentor/mother and took her offered hand before following to the sparring room, seeing Wanda, Pietro's twin sister, walk up to him out of the corner of her eye.

When the two made into the sparring room, Natasha smirked down at her young ward. "You know that that will come back to bite you, right?"

The little waterbender snorted. "What are the chances of him remembering that _мамочка паук_?"

 **-Time Skip Sixteen Years** -

Pietro, now a full fledged Avenger and both taller and _much_ more muscular, smirked as he held his hand to his height level, which was now four inches above Kya.

"See me now _Princessa_?"

The waterbender's face was as red as her surrogate mother's hair. "Shut up."


	2. Who's in Control?

**Author's Note: Another one-shot... yay!**

 **This was requested by some one from my wattpad account. Yes, I've decided to start taking requests.**

 **So basically, what if Wanda did do something to Kya's mind during the Raid on the Sokovian base?**

Natasha winced as a water-whip as sharp as a blade cut into her calf. Teeth gritting as she was forced to kneel, she looked up to see the silver haired woman she and Clint saved in Budapest and raised to the woman she was today.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Natasha gave the small silver haired girl a tiny smile. "Can you show us what you did to them?"_

 _She gave them a shaky nod before bending what water she had probably left in her water-skin out._

 _Clint furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that why they were chasing you?"_

 _Kya shook her head as she edged a little further from behind the dumpster. "No. I stole some fruit from them."_

 _At the mention of hey bounty, her stomach rumbled and she realized she lost the bag a while back._

 _Natasha raised an eyebrow when she noticed how thin the little one was. "When's the last time you had a proper meal?"_

 _Kya's face was somber when she remembered eating with her family. "Two months ago."_

 _Clint and Natasha shared a look before looking back at her and smiled. "Come on."_

 _Kya furrowed her eyebrows. "Where?"_

 _Clint grinned. "Dinner. We're buying."_

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _"Come in Natasha."_

 _The red head opened the door and walked in. She raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kya's deshelved appearance._

 _"Need help?"_

 _The girl giggled and nodded. Natasha sat down and started braiding the little waterbender's silver hair._

 _"Feeling home sick?"_

 _Kya sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Even though I have more than one reminder."_

 _She pulled the vile out from her shirt. Natasha looked at it thoughtfully._

 _"What's that?"_

 _Kya fingered the vile delicately. "It's water from the Spirit Oasis back home."_

 _"Spirit Oasis?"_

 _"It's at the center of the island, it's the lifeblood island. All four islands have one. My mother gave it to me. Moments before I left."_

 _Detecting the somber-ness in her tone, Natasha stopped braiding and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. The pair was silent for a while. Kya handed Natasha a hair-tie._

 _"Hey."_

 _Kya leaned back against Natasha to look her in the eye._

 _"You'll be okay. You have me, you have Clint, Fury, and Maria. We all care about you."_

 _Kya turned around and wrapped her arms around Natasha's neck._

 _"I care about you guys too."_

 _The red head smiled and hugged Kya back. Vowing to train and protect her to the very end._

 **-End of Flashback-**

Her surrogate daughter went missing during the raid on Hydra's Sokovian base. And now her she was, on a cargo ship in Wakanda, on the opposite side.

With an ever so present red glaze over her bright blue eyes.

Natasha felt Steve jump from the level above and land next to her, his face on edge and sad. "Kya, whatever Maximoff did-"

The waterbender scoffed. "What Wanda 'did' to me was show me the truth! No matter where you people go, death follows!"

The super soldier quickly covered himself and Natasha with his shield to avoid the broken Ultron-bot. Tony blasted at said android before flying above them. "Moonie, you're stronger than Maximoff! Fight-"

She glared up at the billionaire no-longer-a-playboy. "Death follows you most of all, _murder_."

Kya shot an icicle at him, which successfully pierced the armor at his shoulder. She almost sent another when when arms the size of treetrunks wrapped around her, trapping her arms to her side.

The silver haired woman growled and struggled against Thor's grasp as the god of thunder tried to reason with her.

"We're not your enemies Kya! Try to think!"

She gritted her teeth before going still spotting Wanda creeping behind them, she went still.

"I think you're all liars."

Kya kicked up the moisture on the ground and formed the into small but sharp balls of ice. Sending them into Thor's face, the waterbender yanked herself free from his grasp as the Prince of Asgard yowled in pain.

Flipping to the second level, she came face-to-tranq arrow with Clint. Who was looking at her sad eyes.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Kya looked at Clint and then back at the target with a slight dismayed expression. Clint walked behind Kya and angled her shoulders until they were straight with the target._

 _"Keep your shoulders leveled, and your feet planted."_

 _Kya did as she was told._

 _"Focus on the target."_

 _The ten year old kept her eyes on the middle of the target._

 _"Deep breath."_

 _Kya inhaled deeply before letting it out._

 _"And shoot."_

 _The little water bender once again created an icicle from the moisture in the air and fired it at the target. This time, it hit smack-dab in the middle._

 _Kya smiled. "I did it!"_

 _Clint clamped a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it proudly. "Atta girl!"_

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Come on Kya, I know you're in there."

She didn't move from her crouch as she glared at the archer. "I'm already ' _here_ '."

Clint shook his head. "No you aren't. Deep down River, you know this is wrong."

That struck something with her.

 _River..._

Without warning, Clint whipped around and stuck an electric shock arrow to Wanda's forehead. When he turned around, moments before the oldest Maximoff threw him though the window, he saw Kya was gone.

 **-Time Skip-**

 _River... Why does that sound familiar?_

Even though the word was pretty common, something about it wouldn't leave her alone. As she kept contemplating, warm familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"What's wrong _Princessa_?"

Kya let herself relax into her lover's grasp. "Nothing, just thinking about something Hawkeye said."

Pietro quickly gripped her shoulders and turned her around so they were eye-to-eye. "You know you can't trust _anything_ they-"

The waterbender reached up and gently cupped his face in her hands. "I know."

She pulled him down for a kiss, mentally kicking herself for doubting the man she loved for even a second.

 _And all the kids cried out please stop you're scaring me!_

 _I can't help this awful energy!_

 _God damn right you should be scared of me!_

 _Who is in control?_

 **If you would like to make a request for this story or any other of my stories please comment on said story or PM me.**

 **Love ya guys!**


	3. She Lied

"She lied."

Pietro opened his eyes sleepily before looking at the silver haired woman currently resting her head against his chest. "Hm?"

Kya smiled before snuggling further into his side. "Your sister. She lied."

The speedster eyebrows furrowed. "About what _Princessa_?"

The waterbender opened her eyes before smirking slowly. "You don't do everything fast."

Pietro's eyebrows shot up. Kya giggled at his shocked expression and buried her face in his bare chest. The surprise quickly turned to smugness as he smirked and began tracing patterns into her naked back with his thumb. "I can be slow when I want to."

She giggled again before crawling up until they were chest to chest. Her long silver hair creating curtains that blocked out the rest of the world as she brought her face close to his. "I know, I was _participating_ , remember?"

The speedster's smirk widened before wrapping his arms around her waist and flipping them over. "I remember. I was _participating_ too."

Kya smiled before reaching up, grasping Pietro's face and pulling him down, planting his lips on hers. The speedster sighed happily before lovingly kissing her back, not wanting to be anywhere else.


	4. Valentine's Day

Valentines Day was always an interesting event with the Avengers. Tony had developed a stange habit of getting Pepper larger than life stuffed animals, and on top of that decorating the Avengers Tower from head-to-toe in pink and red hearts. Thor on the other hand gifted Jane with a bracelet carefully crafted with precious Asgardian Stones. Clint was on the more somewhat mundane side and gifted Laura with flowers in the morning before whisking her away for a night away from the kids, Kya knows this because she and Natasha babysat, which is why they didn't go to the ridiculously huge party Tony threw in the Tower.

But since more members of the team had coupled up, things were only going to be more interesting.

Especially since the waterbender could feel her beloved boyfriend thinking hard about something all week leading up to said day.

On February 14th, Kya woke up to fingers running through her long silver hair and kisses being pressed all over her face. A smile gently spread across her lips as she sighed contentedly. But just as she began to openher eyes, the hands and lips disappeared. The silver haired woman opened her eyes, and instead of seeing Pietro, she saw a single Gloxinia flower along with a note attached to it resting on said boyfriend's pillow.

 _A Gloxinia represents love at first sight. I fell in love with you the moment our eyes met in Sokovia, and I will cherish you and that day forever._

 _-Pietro_

Heat bloomed in Kya's cheeks as she buried her face in her pillow with a huge smile blooming across her lips. Looking at the card again, she turned the card over to see more writing.

 _Now get dressed and head to the kitchen, I have more planned for you :)._

Raising an eyebrow, the waterbender changed out of her sleeping shorts and tanktop for jeans and a t-shirt before exiting her room. Most of the Avengers were out today - either with their partner or doing something to try to avoid the day - and in the empty kitchen, she found three things. Her favorite coffee cup was filled with hot freshly brewed coffee with her usual amount of creamer and sugar, another flower, and another note.

 _An Ambrosia represents mutual love. You confessed that you loved me when I was unconscious. I won't forget the day my princess told me she loves me._

 _-Pietro_

Kya pursed her lips to keep the giggles from escaping as more heat bloomed in her cheeks. Turning the notecard over, she once again found more instructions.

 _Head to the screening room._

Anticipation starting pulsing through her veins as she picked up her coffee cup and followed her instruction. On the way, she ran into Wanda, who grinned before offering her a white rose with yet another note.

 _A White Rose's pure color conveys respect, pays homage to new starts, and expresses hope for the future. You gave me my new start in Seoul. And I hope to spend the rest of my future with you._

 _-Pietro_

Kya looked at Wanda in shock. The female Maximoff chuckled before gently pushing her friend on the direction she was heading in before. "Well go on, don't keep him waiting."

The silver haired woman did as she was told. When she got to the screening room, she saw blankets, a basket of food, and her Netflix account open and her favorite shows at the ready.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and a gentle kiss was pressed against her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day _Princessa_."

Kya giggled before turning to look at Pietro. "Happy Valentine's Day 'Tro."

The silver haired woman slighty stood on her toes to plant a kiss on the speedster's lips. He kissed her back for a split second before pulling back and turning her around and leading her to the couch. "I have breakfast, lunch, and dinner packed with your favorite shows to binge watch."

Kya pursed her lips just as happy squeals escaped. Quickly placing her coffee cup on the intable, she threw her arms around Pietro's neck and peppering his face with kisses. "You're incredible, you know that?"

He chuckled. "The fact isn't new."

Pulling away, the two sat on the couch - well, Pietro sat on the couch while Kya sat on his lap - and attacked the food basket as they delved into Supernatural.

That's how they spent their day, switching between watching Baby Daddy and Supernatural.

By the time they finished their binge watching, Pietro quickly cleared away their dishes before literally sweeping her off her feet. "And for Part 2..."

The waterbender playfully raised an eyebrow as she looped her arms around his neck. "There's more?"

He answered her question with a grin as he sped back to Kya's room. Setting her down in front of her bathroom door, he opened it to reveal a candlelit bubble bath

"For you."

A large smile spread across her face. Looking at Pietro, her smile turned into a sly grin.

"You plan on joining me?"

 **Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! Eat lots of chocolate!!!**


	5. You See Color When Meeting Your Soulmate

Pietro Maximoff has always seen in black and white.

It's not his fault, he just hasn't met his soulmate yet.

He remembers his parents telling him and Wanda when they met, how the world errupted in color the moment their eyes met. When he was little, he tried imagining the sensation his parents felt, but could never get it just right. His mother said it's not something you can imagine, you'll only really know what it feels like when you actually meet your soulmate.

Pietro made a point to look at every single person in the eye when he walked past them during the day after his mother told him that.

Especially after she and his father died when Sokovia was bombed.

After he and Wanda were pulled from the rubble after three days of staring at that damned word Stark, they were put in an orphanage, and Pietro quickly learned that he had to steal to survive, and spent years learning how to perfect what was now his art.

It was also then that he learned if you wanted to keep something, you had to take a hold of it with both hands and never let it go.

He vowed to take that line of thinking to heart when he found his soulmate.

And a Maximoff never brakes the vows they make.

 **-Time Skip-**

"You didn't see that coming?"

He spared the old man another glance, but just before he could run again, the snow under his feet turned to ice and he slipped right into a tree. He hit his head the ground hard. And when he stood up groggily, he heard footsteps running toward him. He turned around ready for a fight...

And looked the angel dead in the eye.

The world didn't errupt in color like his mother said it would. It was more of a slow bleed. And for someone with his enhancements, it was torture.

It started at her eyes. The black and white bled into ocean blue. Her pale face became tan, her suit became sapphire blue. Her tied back silver hair suited her, it made her even more angelic.

She must have seen been seeing the same thing as well, because her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the gasp that escaped. Tears began brimming in her eyes. He moved quickly stood up to wipe her tears away - and touch her seemingly perfect skin - when her head darted in the other direction.

Her voice was as angelic as her entire being. "I'll be there to hel-"

As she spoke, she turned and began running away from him.

No.

She can't run from him.

He won't allow it.

As said before, Pietro learned that if you wanted to keep something, you had to take a hold of it with both hands and never let it go.

He vowed to take that line of thinking to heart when he found his soulmate.

And a Maximoff never brakes the vows they make.

 **-Time Skip-**

Kya woke up in the Quin-Jet with Natasha standing over her worriedly. For a moment, she stared at her surrogate mother silently. And what she said next made the ex-red room assassin freeze in shock.

"I didn't know your hair was that red."

 **Author's Note: I do plan on writing a Part 2, which will either be the Kya and Pietro's confrontation, or they're reunion in Africa.**

 **You guys decide .**

 **Requests are taken :)**


	6. Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note: Requested one of my readers on Wattpad.** **This one-shot will not be connected to Silver Rivers.**

Kya's eyes snapped open before running to the bathroom and emptying her stomach of last night's dinner into the toilet. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet before heaving herself up from the ground to brush her teeth. After which she wandered back out to her room, her eyes immediately going to her empty bed.

It's been about four months since the Avengers moved into the new facility, and her boyfriend Pietro moved into her room over two months ago. Since the battle of Sokovia, the two have learned more about their bond and have become more... close.

Biblically close.

Which may or may not have led her to the situation she is in now.

She's been throwing up every morning for about a week now, which is around the time Pietro left for a mission with his sister and Steve to Thailand.

Pursuing her lips and hoping to the spirits of her people that her suspicions are wrong, she picked her phone up before texting her two best friends, Darcy Lewis and April O'Neal.

 _I need a favor._

 **-Time Skip-**

The three girls sat on the bathroom floor with their hands tightly clasped together as they waited for the results that were going to change everything. Darcy looked at her watch before looking at Kya. "Time's up."

April stood up to see what the outcome was. And when she turned around, she smiled nervously.

"It's positive."

Kya froze.

Positive.

It's Positive.

 _I'm pregnant._

April and Darcy led the shocked waterbender into her room before sitting her down on her bed. The latter immediately pulling her friend into her arms. "Congrats goddess!"

Kya numb smile honestly felt more like a grimace. The reporter saw this and smiled comfortingly at her silver haired friend before squeezing her hand. But before she or Darcy could say anything else, F.R.I.D.A.Y,'s voice came from her room's private intercom. "Incoming Videocall from Quicksilver."

The three women looked over to Kya's waiting computer, and Darcy squeezed waterbender's shoulders. "Want us to stay?"

Kya gave her friends a shaky smile. "No, this is something I need to do by myself."

Darcy and April gave the silver haired woman's hands a squeeze before letting go and leaving the room. Padding her way over to her computer, she took a shaky deep breath before forcing a smile onto her face and accepting the video call. She was immediately greeted by her boyfriend's face.

And he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Hey 'Tro."

The speedster's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright? You look exhausted-"

Kya smirked tiredly. "Have you looked in the mirror recently? I'm fine 'Tro, you just woke me up, that's all"

She knew that Pietro knew she was deflecting his question, he didn't say anything as he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for waking you up. I didn't have enough energy to reach out with the bond."

The waterbender smiled and shook her head. "Frankly I doubt I have enough energy myself to do that either."

This time the speedster didn't let it go. "What's wrong _Princesa_? Talk to me."

Kya looked her boyfriend in the eye through the computer screen. Go on, say it. I'm pregnant. _Two words, it's just two little words. On three; one, two..._

"Seriously Pietro, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well this past week, that's all."

* * *

Pietro pursed his lips in irritation. Something was bothering her, he could see it as clear as day. Whatever it was, it was big enough that she wasn't telling him what it was. But if he knew her as well as he thought he did, the speedster knew she would tell him eventually, and hopefully that eventually was soon.

The Sokovian native forced his usual smug grin across his lips. "Miss me that much _Princesa_?"

But for know, he would let it rest.

Kya scoffed playfully before replying in an overly sarcastic voice. "Oh yes, your absentness is driving me absolutely insane Maximoff."

Pietro smirked, albeit pitifully. "Well, there is hope for your sanity yet _Princesa_ , we're flying back now."

The waterbender froze for a spilt second before the large smile he loved so much bloomed across her face. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "The enhanced that Rogers has been tracking was caught hours ago."

His princess sighed in relief. But underneath, he could see a hint of nervousness.

 _Why was she nervous?_

"You would tell me if something was wrong though, yes?"

His princess smiled tiredly. "Of course I would... I love you."

Pietro smiled. "I love you too, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Kya smiled before cutting off the transmission. She sat back in her chair before looking down at her still flat stomach _. Hopefully you'll be a little braver than your mommy is._

It almost shocked her at how quickly she accepted this. And how quickly she knew she was going to keep this child. However, this was accompanied by a thought that had her entire body ceasing up.

 _How is this going to affect the Avengers?_

She could already see Natasha, Clint, and everyone else she was close to scowling her for being so stupid and irresponsible.

 _And Pietro... will he even want the baby?_

Before her thoughts could pull her farther in, an alert flashed across her computer followed quickly by Natasha's face. "Suit up, there's an attack on New York."

Kya froze as her surrogate mother's face disappeared from the screen. Could she do that? She was pregnant, the logic thing to do was to stay. But that would raise suspicions. And she didn't know if she could face those questions right now.

She pursed her lips before standing up and jogging towards her suit. _Tui and La guide me._

* * *

Pietro was practically vibrating with impatience as the Quinjet flew closer to the Avengers Facility. He's been like this since Sam had called and said that there was an attack in New York...

And that Kya had fainted while she and the Avengers tried to contain it.

He had tried reaching across the bond to her, but all he got was darkness.

It was scaring the hell out of him.

The moment the jet landed and the hatch opened, the silver haired speedster rushed to the medbay where he found the rest of the Avengers waiting.

"How is she?! What happened?!"

Natasha didn't look at him as she continued to glare at the ground, eyes brimming with emotions for her surrogate daughter. "One moment she was fine, and the next she laying on the ground unconscious. Bucky got her to safety in time."

When the speedster looked at the brunette super soldier, Bucky shook his head. "I owe Kya my life. It's the least I could do."

Pietro nodded gratefully before sinking into a chair, not even looking up when Steve and Wanda arrived and Natasha repeated what she told him. After a while, footsteps coming down the hall caused Pietro's and the rest of the Avengers heads to shoot up to see the doctor walking towards them. The speedster was immediately on his feet and in front of the doctor in seconds. "How is she?!"

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "She's stable. Both she and the baby are going to be just fine."

Pietro froze. _Did she really just say..._ "B-Baby?"

Behind them, he could hear his fellow Avengers going into the same shock. "BABY?!"

The doctor eyed them in confusion for a dew moments before realization dawned on her face. "You didn't know. None of you knew."

Tony sounded absolutely _furious_. "Yeah none of us knew! Why the fuck didn't she tell us?!"

Steve was still so deep in shock that he didn't even reprimand the billionaire no-longer-a-playboy's language. Pietro didn't have time to prepare himself when his teammates and his sister all rounded on him. But luckily Darcy came to his rescue. "She only found out this morning. And you all know Kya, you know how she fights."

Natasha sounded like she was holding back a lot of emotions, most of which weren't very nice. "She was holding back."

The ex-red room assassin turned her sharp green eyes towards the speedster. "And you _didn't_ know about this?"

Pietro numbly shook his head. "No."

Everyone was silent for a while, after which Tony broke. "Well... The Avengers Facility could use some new blood. But the real question here is if Maximoff's sticking around to help her raise the kid. 'Cause we all know Moonie's going to keep it."

All eyes turned to him, but the sokovian native remained silent, still lost in shock. Wanda walked up to her brother before gentle placing a hand on his shoulder. "Pietro?"

That broke him from his shock. _Abandon Kya? Never_. "I am _not_ leaving her. Not now, not ever."

The Avengers once again pinned him down with their gaze. After what seemed like forever, Natasha walked towards him before placing a hand on his free shoulder, smiling softly. "In that case... congratulations Pietro."

Just Pietro began to smile gratefully, the red head's eyes hardened as she clamped down on a pressure point, causing him to crumple. "But don't think that the reason why and how Kya's pregnant has escaped _any_ of us."

The silver haired sokovian gritted his teeth against the pain. "So watch my back?"

Natasha smirked. "At least during training sessions."

He stood up after she let him go, massaging his shoulder as he did before turning back towards the doctor, who for some reason didn't leave during the whole confrontation.

The doctor smiled. "Are you ready to see her?"

After Pietro nodded, he followed her down the hall towards Kya's room. About halfway, Tony's voice followed him down. "Tell Moonie you're naming the kid after me!"

The silver haired speedster gave the billionaire a dead look over his shoulder. "Not even if you payed us Stark."

If Tony responded, Pietro didn't hear since the doctor led him into the room. His eyes were immediately drawn to the bed where his princess lay prone, more specifically her still flat stomach. He almost didn't hear the doctor when she talked.

"I'll leave the three of you alone then."

As the door closed with a soft click, Pietro began to fully process what was going on.

 _The three of you._ _As in Kya, myself, and the baby._ _The baby_.

Kya, his princess, his _goddess_ , is pregnant. With his child.

A child that would now forever link them physically just as their bond did mentally.

Which he almost lost today.

He almost lost them both.

The speedster remembered when his parents died after Sokovia was bombed, and the cold devouring feeling that accompanied him for weeks, almost months. Both figuratively and literally, it almost killed him when his parents died. But if Kya died, along with their child... Pietro Maximoff would cease to exist. No one would be able to bring him back, not even Wanda.

He sat in the chair next to Kya's bed before reaching out and gently laying his hand on her stomach, almost as if he was trying to feel the pulse of his child's life. After his bright blue eyes briefly flickered to the waterbender's sleeping face, he leaned in close so his lips were inches away from her stomach. "You are not even born yet, but you are already so, _so_ loved."

Pietro smiled as he continuously brushed thumb over Kya's stomach. But that movement was halted the moment the waterbender shifted, indicating she was awake. Blue eyes met blue eyes in silence for a spilt second before one pair hardened.

"Even if your _mama_ almost killed the both of you today."

Kya immediately looked down at her blankets. "The baby's-"

"Alive. Thankfully even after you pulled that _stupid_ stunt!"

"Pietro-"

The speedster abruptly stood up from his chair and began pacing. "What were you thinking?!"

This time it was the silver haired woman's eyes who hardened. "I'm an Avenger Pietro, it's my job to keep civilians safe!"

Pietro rounded on her. "As it is mine! But's it's also my job to keep you safe! Now along with our unborn child!"

His anger disappeared almost as quick as it appeared, and was quickly replaced with gut ripping sadness. His voice was almost broken as he spoke. "Why... why would you sacrifice a life that's not yours and not even living yet?"

Kya opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when she saw tears in her boyfriend's eyes. "I lost parents, and I've almost lost Wanda a handful of times during our childhood. I _can't_ lose you too."

Tears began brimming in the waterbender's own eyes as she moved to go to the speedster she loved. Pietro heard what she was doing and immediately sped to her side, wrapping his arms around her before she even threw the sheets off her body. "Dammit woman you are going to give me a heart attack!"

Kya buried her face in Pietro's collarbone as the tears escaped. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry 'Tro."

The sokovian native buried his nose in her hair before inhaling her familiar ocean smell. "Just please promise me you won't do anything like you did today."

The waterbender choked out a shaky laugh. "I promise."

Pietro tangled his fingers in her silver hair. "I love you... so, so much."

Kya tightened her hold around him. "I love you too."

The couple remained in silence, content on just silently holding each other.

Well... for a while.

"Stark says we're naming the child after him."

Kya scoffed. "Not even if he payed us."

 **Author's Note: It was kind of fun writing from Pietro's point of view.**

 **Also quick question, a hypothetical one of course. If I were to write a Pya/Kietro Harry Potter AU, would it take place in Hogwarts or Ilvermorny, the American wizarding school?**

 **Again, hypothetically speaking of course.**

 **Or is it?**

 **Requests are taken!**


	7. Happy Holidays

" _Dammit!_ "

Kya Milani dumped the botched batch of _Knedle_ in the trash before blowing a strand of silver that escaped her messy bun. It was the Maximoff Twins' first Christmas with the Avengers, and the Waterbender wanted to do something special for her boyfriend and his sister.

She remembered back when they were on different sides and her and Pietro's bond was still new, she saw that the Maximoffs mother always baked a traditional Sokovian treat called _Knedle_ on every December twenty-third. So on said day she hauled herself out of bed without waking her boyfriend up, which was not an easy feat considering the speedster _loved_ to snuggle, and made her way to the kitchen with the supplies she bought beforehand.

Kya has been in the kitchen since four a.m., it's been two hours and the two batches she made were complete and utter _shit_.

' _Princeza_?'

The silver-haired woman froze when she felt Pietro's words echo in her head.

 _Oh shit_.

 _'What are you doing?'_

Even though she knew he technically couldn't see her, she dashed around the kitchen. _'Erm... nothing? I'm fine Pietro, go back to bed.'_

That sounded fake even in her own head.

Not even two seconds later, Pietro was standing in the kitchen with her. When he looked at her, the silver-haired woman grinned awkwardly. "Surprise?"

The Speedster's ice blue eyes widened when he took in the full of the mess. "Is that... Is that _Knedle_?"

Kya pursed her lips and rocked back and forthon her feet. "It's your and Wanda's first Christmas here, and I wanted to do something special...I rememberseeing that you always loved when your Mom backed _Knedle_ on December twenty-third so I thought I'd try and make some."

She looked around the kitchen. "Key-word there being try."

When the Waterbender looked at her boyfriend, Pietro was staring at her with hearts in his eyes. "Tro are you-"

Before she could finish speaking the Speedster was holding her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. When he pulled away he was smiling like a child. "I love you, you know that, yes?"

Kya grinned. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

Pietro kissed her nose before pulling away. "So... what happened?"

The silver-haired woman sighed. "I think I might have overcooked the _Knedle_..."

Three hours and three actually good batches of _Knedle_ later, Wanda wandered in to find the silver-haired couple sitting on the ground and leaning against kitchen counter fast asleep. And when she saw the treats from her childhood on the cooling rack, tears filled her vision as looked back at the sleeping pair.

"Thank you."

 **Author's Note: Happy Holidays everyone!**


	8. Hair Braids

**Author's Note: Complete and utter Crack written by my sleep deprived ass at 3:00 am.**

Kya felt her fingers twitch as she stared at the long hair of her Asgardian teammate. Thor had arrived back on Earth about a month ago, and the waterbender had been dying for a chance to braid his hair. She would braid Natasha and Laura's hair all the time; but with both said surrogate moms not near the Avengers Tower at the moment, she was desperate.

Thor looked at her confusedly. "Are you alright Lady Kya?"

The silver-haired woman snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." She bit the inside of her cheek and tapped her fingers against the countertop. "Just out of curiosity, are men wearing braids fairly common on Asgard?"

His expression lit up. "Yes, it helps keep hair away from the face during a battle. It is also quite fashionable."

Kya's own face lit up to match her teammate's. "I can braid your hair for you if you want, introduce you to some Midgard styles?"

The God of Thunder's grin radiated with sunshine. "Lady Kya I would be honored."

Ten minutes later found Thor sitting on the floor while Kya was perched on the couch behind him. "So is there a specific way you want me to braid it or..."

The prince of Asgard shrugged with a happy grin on his face. "I trust your judgment Lady Kya!"

She grinned manically. " _Perfect_."

Tony cackled when he found them while Kya was in the process of fishtail braiding the God of Thunder's hair and immediately pulled his phone out to videotape. "Awww, team bonding!"

Kya glared at Tony before promptly flipping him the bird. At Thor's confused puppy dog look, she patted his shoulder. "It's a _very_ common Midgardian way of saying go away."

Thor nodded, completely serious. "I see."

The God of Thunder looked Tony straight in the eye before flipping him the bird, the big happy grin still on his face.

 **-Time Skip-**

 _Holy fuck why?!_

The waterbender violently laced her fingers together as she stared at her boyfriend's twin sister's long dark hair, which honest to Tui and La seemed to be mocking her.

 _I am seriously fucked up. This seriously can't be normal. First Thor, and now-_

"Kya?"

The silver haired woman snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that Wanda had turned her amused eyes towards her. "If you want to braid my hair, then braid it."

Kya grinned as she ran around the kitchen counter and leaped over the couch. "Any specific way you want me to braid it?"

The Sokovian native pursed her lips in thought. "I saw some old pictures of you and Natasha, and I really like how your hair was braided."

Kya's grin widened as she angled Wanda's face towards her. "Ooh hair loops would look _good_ on you!"

From his position of leaning against the wall, Pietro chuckled and shook his head in amusement; his heart warming at the sight of the two most important women of his life getting along so well.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Hey Bucky, can I braid your hair?"

 **Author's Note: Took the words right out of my mouth Kya... Holy fuck why?!**


	9. NeighborNo Powers AU

Okay... so her neighbor was hot.

Like really, really hot.

Like how fictional characters are hot.

Not that she was ever going to tell him that of course.

A currently very sick Kya Milani groaned and took a sip of her tea. _His accent definitely_ _ **does not**_ _help._

Pietro Maximoff has been her neighbor ever since he moved into the apartment building six months ago. And despite his aforementioned good looks, he had a tendency to be a smug, flirty asshole to the point where Kya felt like throwing something at his perfect face.

Well, at first that's how she felt whenever walking away from a conversation with him. But during a few sleepless nights due to unwanted memories for both of them, they had wandered outside of their apartments, found each other, and just began talking. Kya found out that behind that smug, flirty exterior was someone who has lost a lot growing up and cared deeply about the people around him. Pietro, on the other hand, found out that Kya was forced to grow up far later than she was meant to.

It was safe to say that they were friends as they began meeting up with each other every time they had those kind of nightmares to do whatever came to mind. He was still a smug, flirty asshole though. But he was the smug, flirty asshole that she now hangs out with on a regular basis.

Now, Kya could pinpoint when she started considering Pietro a friend. But she really couldn't tell you when she started seeing Pietro in a more romantic light.

A knock on her door brought the silver-haired woman out of her thoughts and close to tears at the thought of getting up, but nonetheless, she hauled her sick behind off her couch and trudged over to her apartment door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see the man currently haunting her thoughts, standing at her doorstep, looking extremely nervous.

"Pietro what's-"

"I have something I need to say to you and I need to say it before I scare myself out of it again!"

Kya blinked at the rushed words and only had time to brace herself against her doorframe before Pietro started talking at rapid speed. "I really like you, I have for a long while. You are one of the most amazing women I've ever met. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and _way_ out of my league. I really didn't like seeing you go on those dates even though you said none of them worked out and you didn't plan on seeing any of them again. You make me feel like I can breathe when it feels like I'm drowning and I would really like the chance to take you out on a date."

 _Wait... what?!_

The silver-haired woman blinked dumbfoundedly at her friend. As said before, she knew when she considered Pietro a friend, but as for when she saw him in a more romantic way...

"Pietro?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Catch me."

The last thing she remembered was falling forward and arms catching her before promptly passing out.

 **-Time Skip-**

Kya woke up to hear cooking utensils being moving around not far from her. She peeled her eyes open and, trying to use as little movement/energy as possible, looked around before recognizing her TV and the movies she had piled around it and her couch she was sprawled out on. But that still didn't explain why she was hearing something in her kitchen moving around.

 _Did Natasha come over? Or has Chi-Chi decided to play 'What breaks faster' again?_

With a barely audible groan, she slowly sat up just enough to be able to peek over her couch.

And what she saw was most definitely _not_ what she was expecting.

Standing at her kitchen stove stirring a pot of _something_ , and with her aforementioned siamese cat Chi-Chi perched on his shoulder like a god damn mink fur scarf, was Pietro Maximoff.

The silver-haired Sokovian's free hand came up to scratch the purring cat's head. "Well, I'm glad you are comfortable Chi-Chi."

"Pietro?"

Her neighbor whipped around to face her at a speed that almost dislodged her cat from his shoulders. No one moved for a while, not even her cat who managed to stay perched on the silver-haired man. After a while he looked away, cheeks turning slightly pink. "The uh... The ingredients and the pot," he tapped his knuckles against the silver cooking pot. "Are mine. I didn't take anything of yours."

Kya nodded against the couch. "Good to know."

An awkward silence descended on the pair until Pietro's attention was pulled back to the pot. He talked over his shoulder to her as he stirred whatever he was cooking. "Back in Sokovia my mother used to make this soup for my sister and me whenever we were sick. I thought it would help you too."

The silver-haired woman felt her insides warm. "That's really sweet of you 'Tro, thank you."

Pietro looked at her and smiled. "My pleasure."

He turned back to the pot of soup before adding something to it and stirring it in. As Kya observed him quietly while he bustled around her kitchen, she remembered him coming to her door and telling her about the feelings he had for her. "When you said you've liked me for a long while, just how long are we talking about here?"

Her neighbor tensed up before his hand came to scratch the back of his head as he turned around, voice cracking ever-so-slightly. "Since I moved in..."

Kya's eyes widened. "Six months!?"

He winced before turning back to the stove. "Yeah. For a while, I thought you liked me back, but then you started going on those dates..."

This time it was Kya that winced. Maybe that was when she started seeing Pietro in a romantic light, and she was subconsciously tried to fight it.

 _Kya you idiot._

Pietro didn't say anything else as he finished making the soup and scooping some into a bowl before walking over to the couch and handing her to bowl. "I hope you like it."

Kya took the spoon that was also offered to her, hesitantly sipped, and nearly burst into tears.

"That bad?!"

She held a hand to her mouth, shaking her head as she did. "Pietro I haven't been able to keep anything down, so I haven't really eaten in the past couple of days. This is _heavenly_!"

Pietro hesitantly chuckled. "That's good, I was worried I was going to accidentally poison you."

Kya took another spoonful of soup. "Well, I can assure you that there will be no poisoning here."

He chuckled. "Good to know."

They slipped into another round of awkward silence, during which the silver-haired woman tapped her spoon against the bowl. "Pietro-"

Pietro shook his head. "It's fine Kya, really. Don't worry about me, okay?" He smiled at her before turning towards the door. "I'll see you around."

The silver-haired pursed her lips before looking around her living room. "Hold on, 'Tro." When he froze before turning around to face her, she took a deep breath to steel her nerves. "You made food, and as you know I have a TV and a bunch of movies, if we wanted to we can have a date right now."

Pietro blinked in shock before a small, hopeful smile worked its way onto his lips. "Seriously?"

She shrugged back, her own smile making an appearance. "I mean, this wouldn't be the first time we've hung out in one another's apartment to eat food and watch movies. When you think about it, it would be the perfect first date for us, even though I'm as sick as a dog and look like a zombie."

He laughed. "Stop, you look perfect no matter what." His mirth faded a little bit, and he looked nervous again. "This isn't just a pity date, is it?"

Kya shook her head. "It's not, I promise. I _do_ like you 'Tro, probably not at first-"

Pietro raised a half-amused, half-unimpressed eyebrow. "Probably?"

"Okay, I _did not_ like you at first. But then we started talking and hanging out with each other, and you showed how much you cared for the people around you. That combined with your usual smug persona is the dork I love hanging out with."

The silver-haired man let a large, happy smile spread across his lips. "You really want me to stay?"

Kya smiled, a little unsure, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, I do." Her smile quickly turned into a teasing one as she picked up her bowl. "Now hurry up a get yourself some food and pick a movie before I change my mind!"

Pietro smirked. "As you wish... Any particular movie?"

"Well when I said I look like a zombie it kind of stuck with me..."

"You read my mind _Prinţesă_."

They spent the rest night with Chi-Chi laying between them, laughing at ridiculous zombie movies, and eating the soup Pietro made.

And Kya didn't throw up once.


End file.
